Suposiciones y realidades
by Jinki Asgra
Summary: Siempre estuvo ahí para ella, siempre la sostuvo, siempre procuró por ella. A pesar de que se o esperaba, jamás pensó que en realidad pasaría y la abandonaría de manera tan sencilla. Historia de superación personal después de la ruptura de una relación de muchos años. Yaten Kou/Kakyuu. (Seiya de metiche y gracias a ella, no sería tan larga la trama)-


**Suposiciones y realidades.**

**Por**: Jinki Asgra.

—_Carne, soporte y respaldo. Eso eres_—

**Protagonista**: Yaten Kou/Sailor Star Healer.

**1.-** Los personajes Seiya, Yaten y Taiki serán manejados, casi en su totalidad, como mujeres. Ya que, ésa es su naturaleza y viven en un mundo donde la paz ya está establecida. Con esto quedan advertidos.

**(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)**

Sin piedad alguna, giró el pasador de lleno, dejando que la presión del agua la golpeara, sin piedad. Pronto, vapor comenzó a inundar la habitación, abrazándola, y brindándole aún más calor del que tanto estaba necesitada. Sus brazos no tardaron en envolverla, creando protección.

En su mente el recuerdo de los días viviendo en la Tierra llegaron a flote, los flashazos de cuando, sin importarle nada, ni la situación, ni el momento, solo tomaba y se encerraba en el baño, durante horas. Ni siquiera patadas y amenazas de muerte la sacaba de ahí.

La atmósfera Terrestre le había regalado una sensación de relajación en aquellos momentos de desesperación. Aquellos momentos tensos, cuando se había encontrado tan cerca de la cima y por un pequeño tropiezo, habían estado cayendo hasta el inicio, sin pista alguna. El agua del planeta había parecido tener _algo_ que la hacía más liviana, más confortante, que le había hecho olvidarse de sus problemas por un momento.

Pero, aquí en Kinmoku, era distinto. Era pesado, y la dejaba más exhausta. Incluso el agua tenía un sabor amargo. El caño se negaba a tragarse sus problemas, con un enorme estancamiento permanente. Dudaba del poder continuar. No estaba segura si podría seguir levantándose, más adelante.

Estando en su planeta natal, con su misión más grande ya cumplida y viviendo una vida, que todos catalogarían cómo _feliz_, Yaten Kou se sentía miserable.

¿Por qué?

Muy simple…

Lo más importante de su existencia como Sailor, por lo cual había entregado la mitad de su vida, se estaba alejando. Su princesa, su más reciente razón para seguir viviendo, una vez más se le resbalaba de entre las manos y, _esta_ vez, dudaba que pudiese hacer algo al respecto. Sólo podía sonreír y mantenerse callada.

"Te quedarás calva si continuas bañándote con agua tan caliente." Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sacándola por completo de su mundo.

Por inercia, pasó sus manos por sus ojos.

Iba comenzar a renegar, a maldecirla por no avisar antes de entrar, a regañarla por ser tan imprudente, pero esto ya no era la Tierra y los seguros para picaporte (al menos en los baños) eran casi innecesarios, más siendo un balneario compartido. Sólo atinó a dedicarle un, no muy sutil, gruñido, gracias al eco de la enorme habitación humedecida.

La recién llegada comprendió a la perfección su gesto, pero no se veía con intención de retirada. Por el contrario, abrió uno de los grifos y soltó su, igual de abundante, coleta de caballo. "Agradezco que el agua caliente aquí sea casi interminable, sino de nuevo tendría duchas fugaces y congeladas."

No tuvo respuesta, ni siquiera una queja o ademán, sólo estaba con la frente pegada a la pared. Sabía el por qué, ella y Seiya. No era algo que se mantuviese en secreto entre ella.

La alvina gimoteó, se dejó caer volteando su cuerpo y sentándose de espalda contra la pared, abrazando sus piernas en posición fetal. El agua caía directo en su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello le cubriera la cara por completo. Y sin que la castaña se lo esperara, Yaten se dejó atrapar por los sentimientos, tomándose ella misma por sorpresa, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y ojerosos. Lloró de manera silenciosa, con el mentón sobre sus rodillas. Taiki titubeó, al mismo tiempo que se congelaba.

"—Yaten." La reacción de sorpresa fue más que obvia.

Agradeciendo que la imprudencia no estuviera en su naturaleza, tomó asiento junto a su amiga, de nuevo acariciando su hombro.

"Ahora entiendo cómo se sentía Seiya… ¡Esa idiota! Por su culpa y sus estúpidos consejos." Yaten se apretó los brazos con las uñas, irritando la piel. Con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.

"Ella no tiene la culpa, tú fuiste quien decidió llevarlo a cabo." Taiki fue directa y sin frenos. Prosiguió. "De todas formas, con sus consejos o no, ibas a actuar. Tienes un orgullo demasiado grande." Yaten carraspeó, soltando el agarre sobre sus rojizos brazos. "Suenas como si lo tuvieses todo perdido."

La alvina levantó la cabeza, encarándola inmediatamente, incrédula. Su princesa (ahora Reina) no tenía mucho de haberse desposado, recién había anunciado –alegre- la próxima llegada de un nuevo heredero al trono, nuevas Sailor Star Senshis estaban a su completa disposición, ¿y Taiki acababa de escupir que _aún no estaba perdido? _Ella era la negativa del equipo, ¿qué rayos le pasaba?

Taiki tomó aire para continuar.

"Está casada, sí. Bien. Todos lo sabemos, pero, también sabemos de esas veces donde la visitabas en la madrugada. Aún sigo preguntándome cómo es que el Rey no se ha dado cuenta." Yaten mordió sus labios, sus mejillas haciendo la mejor imitación posible de dos cerezas. "No es como si fuera un secreto. El matrimonio de Kakyuu, en realidad, nunca te ha importado. Pero te ves realmente afectada por su embarazo."

"No es el embarazo lo que me preocupa, es cómo me ha tratado desde entonces." Taiki no supo cómo responder, así que guardó silencio para que continuara. "Ella… Yo…" Era doloroso, sólo se permitió tomar aire, para proseguir. "Sé que adoraré a esa criatura en cuanto Su Majestad me deje tenerla entre los brazos, pero, aun así, aunque me permita posarme y pasear a su lado, ¡no es suficiente, Taiki!" Yaten se aferró a ella, importándole poco que las lágrimas viajaran libres por su rostro. "Siento que sólo soy un sustituto. Ella espera tanto de mí, cosas que no estoy segura de poder cumplir…"

La castaña atinó a abrazarla más, contra su pecho. Yaten sintió como se aferraba a su espalda, atrapando los mechones empapados en el proceso. Ahora, más que nunca, parecía odiar la posición en la que se encontraba su amiga y hermana.

"Tú no tienes por qué aparentar ser alguien más. Kakyuu te ama—"

"¡Kakyuu sigue amando a Seiya!"

La ventana se había abierto de una patada. Sin medida, la luz le dio directo en los ojos, cegándola, al menos durante unos instantes, antes de poder ver claro y reaccionar al respecto. Fue tardado, con tropezones, doloroso, pero al menos las cosas ya estaban claras. Comenzaba a comprenderlo.

Pero, no significaba que Yaten iba a aceptarlo, menos siendo tan testaruda y terca, conforme a sus sentimientos se trataba. Esto era otro escalón por subir.

"Lo sé." Taiki articuló, seria. Muy seria. "Seiya también lo sabe." Agregó. "Está igual o más molesta que yo."

El abrazo se suavizó, al igual que los gimoteos de Yaten, dándose oportunidad de escuchar mejor.

"De hecho, llegó hace unas cuantas horas."

"¿Molesta? ¿Ella por qué diablos estaría molesta? ¿Y, a qué vino? Lo que menos necesito son sus consejos y sus estúpidos ojos brillantes, de idiota enamorada." Yaten, por un segundo, recobró compostura. "Es su culpa, en primer lugar." Se levantó y decidió terminar con su baño. De nuevo su expresión se endureció, el cuerpo tenso y a la defensiva, alertándose a cualquier cosa.

Taiki continuó sentada, presenciando cómo la espuma viajaba por las curvas de aquel cuerpo, desgastado y desnutrido, notando con más atención la enorme cantidad de cabellos plateados (opacos y más delgados), que con ella resbalaba. Producto del estrés por el que estaba siendo presionada, hasta ponerla de rodillas. Ahí la castaña se levantó y la imitó, con la intención de poder salir junto con ella.

"Está preocupada. Hizo un viaje muy largo, sólo para verte."

De nuevo, _esos_ gruñidos. Yaten cerró el paso del agua y fue al pequeño armario donde se guardaban las toallas, dejando la puertecilla abierta, al notar que Taiki la seguía. Demasiado cerca, no dejándola avanzar más de la cuenta, para no perderla. Yaten chasqueó los labios alto, al comenzar a sentirse incómoda.

"¡No quiero hablar con ella! No lo necesito." Apenas y pudo envolverse en la toalla para salir de ahí. Abrió la puerta y la azotó, dejándola sola.

La amazónica mujer atinó a suspirar, ruidosamente, tallando el puente de su nariz. Ayudar a Yaten resultaría un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba. Pero, darse por vencida, ni siquiera estaba cerca de los planes. Así que se relajó y secó su cuerpo lo más posible.

Al llegar al elegante cuarto, no fue sorpresa encontrar parada a Yaten en el marco de la puerta, con un gran charco a sus pies, señal de llevar rato sin moverse. Sus expresiones, duras y con más enojo, daban una muy buena idea de lo que por su mente pasaba, al ver a una tercera identidad sentada sobre su cama.

"Hola."

Taiki se acercó, empujando con un dedo a Yaten para que entrara y le diera el paso. Así pudo cerrar la puerta, encerrándose junto con ellas.

"¿Hola? ¡¿Hola!? ¿Sólo eso vas a decir?" Yaten asintió, retomando paso a sus cajones y armario. La tercera persona se levantó, elevando sus brazos a la altura de sus caderas, en incógnita. "Mírate, estás muy delgada, casi puedo contar tus costillas a través de la toalla." Fue sujetada de la muñeca, obligada a darle el frente, y a exponerse a _esos_ ojos de zafiro. "¿Ya comiste algo?"

"Acabo de levantarme, idiota."

Seiya miró a Taiki, y con claridad pudo notar que la respuesta a su pregunta era una enorme negativa. Yaten casi la mata con los ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa?" Jaló su brazo, liberándose, provocando que la toalla callera al piso, quedando desnuda y obsequiando una vista, más profunda, de su dañado cuerpo. Taiki soltó aire al volverlo a ver, pero Seiya abrió sus ojos aterrada, no queriendo creer lo que veía. "No sé de qué te sorprendes, yo siempre he sido delgada." Yaten se defendió, apresurándose a cubrirse con lo primero que encontró. No era que se avergonzara de que la vieran, eso siempre había sucedido entre las tres, pero la idea de ser inspeccionaba la molestaba de sobremanera.

"Sí, delgada, con un cuerpo bonito, una cadera voluptuosa y un trasero que desmayaría a cualquiera, no una esquelética que—"

"Seiya." Taiki intervino, al fin.

La Ex–líder de las Star Lights retrocedió, sin dejar de observarla, notando cómo los huesos de aquella pálida cadera sobresalían, tétricamente; cómo sus omóplatos amenazaban con desgarrar su piel, si acaso se le ocurría moverse de alguna manera violenta. Tragó pesado, asustada.

"Yaten… ¿cómo estás?" Seiya se calmó, dándole espacio y volviendo a la cama.

"Perfectamente. Todo ha sido perfecto desde que hiciste maletas y te fuiste. ¿Cómo le va en su nueva vida, Reyna Consorte?" Suspicaz, cambió el tema, vistiéndose con una tranquilidad despreocupada, qué sólo ella lograba poseer.

Seiya frunció su ceño, levantando una enorme maleta de su lado, abriéndola y mostrando todo su contenido: su mayoría consistió en productos para la piel, la cara y el cabello. "Parece como si de verdad lo necesitaras." Sonrió. "Te lo mandan las chicas, están muy preocupadas, también, me pidieron que te mandara saludos."

"Muchas gracias." Como pudo, Yaten jaló la maleta, arrastrándola al lado de su tocador, evidenciando la debilidad de su físico. Revisó las botellas y frascos. "¿Ya saludaste a Su Majestad? Debe estar loca por sentir el brillo de tu Semilla apestar todas partes."

"La saludaré, eventualmente, no es prioridad. Vine a verte a ti." Aclaró su garganta y le regaló una mirada a Taiki, quien comenzaba a vestirse con algunas ropas que también le habían sido traídas de la Tierra. Al parecer no se veía con intenciones de intervenir, sólo de escuchar. Seiya apreció eso, aunque se arriesgaría a perder en cualquier momento los estribos. "Usagi está muy ocupada, así que no pudo venir, te manda un abrazo y un beso, pero te los daré en cuanto comas algo.

"Mmm… Usagi-chan, al fin tomando responsabilidades, qué sorpresa. Me alegro." De nuevo a la defensiva.

"No hables así de ella. Más que nadie, se preocupa por ti. Sintió el aura de tu tristeza con tal intensidad, que utilizó su propia magia para traerme hasta aquí y averiguar qué te pasaba. Claro, ella no lo sabe, yo sí. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

"No."

"Maldita sea, Yaten… ¡está casada, espera a un hijo!" Sí, los estribos de Seiya estaban bien sueltos y Taiki no era jinete suficiente para retomarlos. "¿Cómo rayos se te pasó por la cabeza?"

"No me vengas con tu maldita doble moral." La acusada se levantó, apuntando con su peligroso dedo a la altura del rostro de Seiya. "Si no mal recuerdo, tú comenzaste una relación con tu prometida mientras ella tenía novio. Eres la persona menos indicada para sermonearme al respecto."

Una patada bien dada con bota de casquillo, justo a la boca. Seiya engrandeció la mirada.

"Al menos yo no estoy destruyendo un futuro ya predicho. No estoy lastimando a nadie con esto.

Seiya gruñó por lo bajo, convirtiendo sus manos en puño. Respiró profundo.

Una…

Dos…

Tres veces…

Calmando, y enterrando su humor, bajo grandes capas de arena mental. Su mente viajó a otro tramo, dándose una vista más clara de lo que físicamente le sucedía al cuerpo de su hermana. Ya lo había dicho antes; Yaten siempre había sido delgada, sí. Pero no a tal extremo, no al punto de poder notar sus huesos con cada doblez de extremidad, su piel opaca y reseca, inexistente de nutrientes. Y sus ojos, tan apagados, tan tristes, siendo defendidos por unas bolsas y ojeras, que daban un pobre intento de párpados. ¿Qué le había sucedido a la Star Senshi de la curación, que lucía su uniforme con tanto porte y orgullo?

Sólo había pasado un año desde la última vez que la había visto. Un año desde de que la Reina de Kinmoku-sei había celebrado su boda. Amargura invadió su boca, reconociéndolo cómo Culpa, tan persistente, que las arcadas se manifestaron en su garganta.

"Esto es mi culpa." Susurró al tiempo que llevaba las manos a su cabeza, frustrada. "Por mi culpa estás así. Lo siento. "

Como ya era su costumbre, la menor de las hermanas se quedó callada, entretenida en cepillar su cabello, ahora, de manera más minuciosa gracias a los aceites capilares con aroma que le habían traído. Ignorando por completo como Seiya se jalaba los cabellos, desviando la mirada cada vez que la encaraba a través de espejo, rechazando su condolencia. Yaten no la necesitaba y mucho menos la quería.

Y, ya pensando mejor las cosas, Seiya meditó cada acontecimiento, sobre como esto sí había sido culpa. Su gran bocota (y felicidad) había hablado a ciegas, llenando los oídos de Yaten de posibilidades infinitas, con pocas posibilidades de fallo. Seiya había entusiasmado un corazón, que había comenzado a sentir el calor de ser abrazado y arrullado con amor.

Seiya estaba convencida.

Las cosas se habían visto tan prometedoras, las manos de la Guerrera y la Princesa se habían visto tan perfectas juntas, entrelazándose en cada intercambio de miradas y sonrisas. Ambas sentadas, compartiendo un enorme trono en dorado y rojo, viendo crecer un mundo que habían levantado desde los escombros –literalmente hablando-. Kinmoku-sei había estado brillando en regocijo por la felicidad de la Princesa, por su prosperidad en todo aspecto.

¿Viajar de galaxia a galaxia, de planeta en planeta no había sido prueba suficiente del amor que tenía?

La mente de Seiya jugó entre sentimientos, volviendo al pasado, recordando una noche cuando Kakyuu había caído enferma. Con su expresión dolida y su cuerpo débil, tendida sobre una cama que no daba confort. Recordó el cómo su prometida había obsequiado, al igual que todas las Senshi de su Sistema Solar, Energía Cósmica con gran humildad y, a pesar de todo eso, la única que pudo reanimar ese cuerpo casi cadavérico fue su más fiel Star Senshi. La simple acción de estar presente, tomando su mano mientras le cantaba a voz de susurro.

La imagen de ella abrazándola por la espalda, entre penumbras, sobre las sábanas, con sus brazos sujetándola bien fuerte por la cintura, llorando en silencio contra su cabello. Regalándole pequeños besos a su cabeza, era algo que nunca, nunca en su vida iba a poder olvidar. Su mente estaba llena de todos esos recuerdos.

Había sido hermoso.

Entonces, no entendía cómo es que sólo unos cuantos años después, Kakyuu la había desechado sin previo aviso, de sentón contra el lodo y lloviendo. Seiya ya podía ver a Yaten con una tiara adornada por pequeñas cadenas doradas sobre su cabeza, luciendo también un vestido digno de su persona, con su propio trono, a la derecha de la Soberana.

"Muchas veces Kakyuu te mencionó, en sueños." Yaten hizo acto de palabra después de tanto silencio. Su semblante, más que furioso, se veía triste. "No es algo imposible de esperar, siempre fuiste alguien… inolvidable."

El mentón de la ex-cantante cayó como plomo. "Eso no es posible. Yo hablé con ella antes de irme a la Tierra, me aseguró que ya no sentía lo mismo, que era ridícula.

"Por si no lo sabías, la gente suele mentir. Incluso la gente que no tiene nada que perder." Yaten, siempre, con su sentido de remoquete bien al presente. Inclusive, con una sonrisa alargando sus pálidos labios. "No te preocupes, Seiya, tu fama de rompe-corazones es bien sabida. Sólo espero y no te moleste que no sea tomada como ejemplo."

"No fue mi intención." Seiya titubeó. "Pensé que si hacía las cosas rápido, y con poco tacto, Kakyuu comprendería y simplemente se olvidaría de todo." Tristeza era lo que menos intentaba demostrar, pero era imposible.

"En ocasiones, me gustaría saber qué es lo que haces para dejar tu marca tan latente." Al fin después de tanto, Yaten torció su cabeza y la encaró, con la mirada más melancólica que había mostrado nunca. "A veces te envidio por eso…"

_Lo siento_ ya no era suficiente y Seiya sabía que no era algo que Yaten quisiera escuchar. Aun así, no podía quedarse callada, debía decir algo. Seiya apretó sus puños sobre sus muslos y los golpeó en un arranque de adrenalina.

"Aunque sea cierto, no es razón suficiente para tratare como lo hace. Haz sido la más leal de nosotras. No has dejado el planeta desde su reconstrucción." Se levantó, tomando a Yaten de los hombros y girando la silla para tenerla de frente. Yaten intentó actuar serena ante la sorpresa, alcanzando sólo a sujetarse de la chaqueta oscura. "¿Por qué no se da cuenta?"

"Seiya…"

"¡No digas nada!" Le cubrió la boca con la mano. "No digas nada… ¡Lamento todo esto! Lamento haber pensado que Kakyuu le daría la espalda al destino. Yo pensé que si las cosas se daban, ella no tardaría en darse cuenta que tú eres lo suficientemente apta y perfecta para reinar a su lado. Había sido tan claro. Taiki, Usagi, todas lo habíamos visto así."

Yaten la empujó, poniéndose de pie, maldiciendo los centímetros que las separaban en altura. Tomó todo el aire que pudo y levantó su mentón lo más que su cuello le permitió. "¿Acaso no se te ha pasado por la cabezota que quizá yo decidí que fuera así? Quizá yo pensé un poco mejor las cosas y no quise poner en riesgo un reino y— ¡NO! Una _civilización_ entera. Seiya, me alegro mucho por ti, escalaste alto, pasaste de ser simple soldado a Reina, felicidades, en serio. Pero sólo porque tú lo hayas logrado, ¡no significa que yo también deba o _quiera_ hacerlo!"

Taiki contuvo una enorme mueca de asombro, sujetando su mentón con la mano. Palabras nunca antes dichas se habían hecho escuchar a viva voz y en forma de sollozo.

"¿Y acaso estás feliz, Yaten?" Seiya le sujetó el rostro, viéndola directamente a los ojos, limpiando con los pulgares las lágrimas fugitivas. "Porque, si es así, está bien. No es la vida que pensé que tendrías, pero es cierto, quizá y lo quieres así."

"_-Kakyuu no es Usagi…-"_

La menor mordió su labio, apretando las muñecas de su hermana, intentando hacer lo posible por aclarar su mente y evitar el sonrojo y el nudo que en su garganta se formaba. Seiya le sonrió. Y sólo eso bastó para que la alvina se abrazara fuerte de ella, y enterrara la cabeza en su pecho, llorando lo más fuerte que ambas habían escuchado de su parte. Clavó las uñas en la chaqueta de Seiya y se dejó cargar por ella, para al fin descansar de tanto peso. Seiya no pudo evitar llorar también, acompañándola, mientras sentía cómo se sujetaban firmemente de su cuello, rodeándola con las piernas por la cintura. Yaten había bajado tanto de peso, que cargarla no significaba problema alguno. Caminó en reversa, hasta que la parte de atrás de sus rodillas tocó el colchón y cayó sentada, invitando a Taiki a que se uniera al abrazo. Aguantarse las ganas de llorar no estaba más permitido.

"Estoy muy feliz, por ella, por su reinado, por todo lo que ha logrado desde su regreso… Es una gobernadora excelente, logró la paz no sólo en el planeta, sino con los planetas vecinos. Ella sola con su hermosa sonrisa y sus manos juntas sobre su pecho. Kakyuu es tan inmensa." Ahora era inalcanzable, imposible de poseer. "Yo dejé de ser abasto para ella y ella lo sabe. Tiene todo el derecho de buscar a alguien equivalente. Pero, yo…" Se mordió la lengua, gimoteando fuerte, empapando el pecho de Seiya.

"Está bien. Te escucho."

Por primera vez, Seiya tomaba un aire maternal y de liderazgo, completamente desconocido para Yaten, pero especialmente bien recibido. Lo necesitaba. Taiki lloraba con la frente pegada a su espalda, las manos sujetadas a sus hombros, arrodillada sobre el colchón, sintiéndose –_increíblemente_- diminuta ante la situación.

"¡Estoy tan molesta! Sabía que no le llegaba a los talones… ¡pero! Por un instante creí que la vida sería gentil y me permitiría estar junto a ella." Después de un enorme grito de frustración, se atrevió a levantar la cara, encarando los hermosos zafiros de su hermana. "Seiya, alguna vez… ¿Usagi aclamó por Mamoru? ¿Alguna vez desistió en la idea de estar contigo y quiso volver con él?

Seiya levantó la vista pensativa, tomándose su tiempo para examinar cada momento de su década junto a su Odango. Hasta que un detállele chasqueó en la cabeza, regalándole un tic sobre su ceja. Taiki se retiró de su espalda, acomodándose junto a ella para poner su atención a lo que estaba a punto de decir.

"Usagi y Mamoru tenían un destino milenario ya escrito. Es un detalle que nunca olvidará y, ella estaba muy enamorada de él." Se tomó un segundo, apretando los ojos. "Muchas veces despertó a mitad de la noche, sudando y llorando. Hay una pesadilla que siempre la persigue y nunca logro calmarla… No, no podrá jamás concebir a Chibi-Usa. A lo que tengo entendido, por las Solar Senshi, estuvieron conviviendo juntas mucho tiempo, creándose un lazo tan fuerte que dejó una marca imborrable en ella. Más que extrañar a Mamoru—extraña a su hija." Abrió sus ojos, encarando a Yaten, quien la miraba curiosa, con tristeza. "A veces, ha dicho su nombre, disculpándose con él. Lo extraña, no la culpo, y con el paso del tiempo, creo que ha dejado de afectarme." Le sonrió, y la soltó cuando Yaten se levantó de su regazo, haciendo espacio entre ella y Taiki. "Pero, creo que no es la respuesta que buscabas, ¿verdad?"

"No importa." Le puso la mano en el pecho, alejándose, de repente sintiendo vergüenza de tanta cercanía. "Estoy muy cansada. No sé si quiero seguir peleando por ella."

Taiki aclaró su garganta, tomando compostura al fin. "Quizá si buscaras en otra parte. El universo es inmenso y hay muchas personas que morirían por una mísera gota de atención tuya. Desde hace mucho, Kakyuu ha dejado de cuidar de ti."

Y, como no queriendo, un amargo recuerdo invadió la mente de Taiki. Uno de meses antes de la boda, cuando el esposo de Kakyuu había comenzado a vivir en el castillo…

—_Sailor Star Maker caminaba por el pasillo, sus pasos haciendo eco con los tacones de aguja sobre el piso de mármol, cansada, después de un día pesado de guardia y planeación. Un suspiro resonando ruidosamente, rebotando en las paredes. _

_Una silueta se coló por una de las ventanas, sigilosa, viajando por los jardines en dirección a la puerta principal del edificio. Maker se puso alerta, empuñando su estrella, comenzando a formar un aura de energía en su mano. El rechinido de la puerta la obligó a levantar su brazo, mientras que con la mirada apuntaba al blanco. _

"_Que ni se te ocurra lanzarme eso. Si lo haces, te lo devolveré con el doble de fuerza." Sailor Star Healer asomó la cabeza por entre la rendija de la puerta. "Sabes que lo haré." Maker de inmediato desactivó todo indicio de energía._

"_Yaten, ¿qué diablos—?" Se cortó ella misma la palabra, al verla en un estado tan… deplorable. _

_Yaten entró por completo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recargándose en ella, dándole a Taiki una vista más que clara de su ropa rasgada, las ramas entre su cabello, los raspones en sus piernas y brazos, los guantes rotos, la falta de uno de los tacones de sus zapatos y el lodo que manchaba la mayor parte de su cuerpo._

"_¿Qué ocurrió? Eso… eso es… ¿estiércol?" Le tomó un brazo y lo pasó por su cuello, ayudándola a caminar. _

"_Me caí." Respondió, simple y cortante. "Y sí, lo es. Recuerda que en la tierra dijeron que era bueno… para la piel." _

"_Eso lo puedo ver, pero, ¿cómo, de dónde?" Por un segundo por su mente pasó la idea de cargarla y evitar que cojeara, pero sabía que no se dejaría. "Lo que es bueno para la piel es el barro tratado. No estiércol." Regañó. _

"_Oh, ya veo." La miró, sabiendo que demandaba una respuesta. "Del balcón de Kakyuu. La estúpida madera para las plantas se partió y caí. Sus malditos animales guardianes me desconocieron y persiguieron hasta que los perdí." A cualquier otra persona, la historia le hubiese parecido cómica, pero no a Taiki, quien sólo le gruñó en desaprobación. "No sabíamos que su prometido había vuelto antes. Entró a la habitación y Kakyuu me dijo que… desapareciera." Soltó al fin, mordiendo su labio, hasta hacerlo sangrar. _

_Taiki suspiró ruidosamente. _

"_Ven, vamos a limpiarte y a curarte." Cambió de dirección, justo a los baños del castillo._

"_No. Sólo quiero desvestirme y meterme a la cama. Estoy cansada." _

"_De ninguna manera, empeorarás tu estado y podrías enfermarte. Sin mencionar que hueles muy mal." Yaten chasqueó los labios, pero no replicó. "Anda, te lavaré el cabello y te enjabonaré la espalda, suena bien, ¿no?_

_La menor hizo una media sonrisa. Aceptó de inmediato con la mirada. _

"_Muy bien."_

_Esta era la sexta vez que Yaten se escurría de la habitación de Kakyuu, al menos la sexta en la que Taiki la encontraba escurriéndose entre los pasillos. Se suponía que Yaten era la mano derecha de Kakyuu y aunque estaban manteniendo la relación en secreto, no significaba que su presencia cerca de la habitación de la princesa también debía ser así.—_

Ambas suspiraron al unísono. Relajando el ambiente tenso de la habitación.

"Hablaré con Kakyuu. No puede seguir con esta tontería." Seiya se levantó, estirando su espalda.

"Espera, Seiya, aún no."

"Áh-áh, esto no va a esperar más. No voy a quedarme –de nuevo- de brazos cruzados mientras te desmoronas." Le sonrió y le guiñó el antes de abrir la puerta y salir. Yaten estiró el brazo, cómo si sólo con eso pudiese alcanzarla.

"Sólo… no le faltes al respeto…"

Yaten se llevó la mano a la boca, conteniendo lágrimas. Asimilando las cosas. El paso ya estaba dado. Únicamente necesitaba valor para terminar la carrera. Que difícil resultaba.

"Taiki, detenla, por favor." Le rogó a su amiga, desesperada.

"No puedo. Lo siento. Seiya jamás escucha cuando tiene una meta."

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hago?" Los nervios la invadieron. Miedo se estaba apoderando.

"El rey no está, ibas a visitarla esta noche, ¿no es así?" Yaten asintió con la cabeza. "Bien, nosotras ya hablamos, ya te dijimos lo que pensábamos, es hora de que decidas qué es lo que tú quieres hacer."

Yaten la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, su mentón temblando y sus labios partidos en incredulidad. Sí, amaba a Kakyuu, pero, después de todo esto, de darse cuenta de la vida que cargaba, ¿qué tanto y de qué manera la amaba?

…

Peinó los cabellos de su flecó hacia atrás con los dedos, recuperando un perfil que Taiki tenía mucho tiempo sin ver. Por primera vez, la castaña se alegraba de ver ese semblante egoísta en el rostro de su amiga.

"Creo… creo que es hora de poner unos puntos en claro."

"Bien, así se habla."

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- )

Seiya se paró frente a la inmensa puerta, adornada con oro y piedras preciosas, y la pateó por enésima vez. No conforme con eso, lo volvió a hacer. Ya tenía… ¿_Cuántos_? Revisó su reloj de pulso. _¡Demonios! _37 minutos esperando paradota frente a la lujosa puerta (que siéndose sincera, encontraba horrenda) y ni sus luces de la dueña.

"Con un demonio." Empujó la puerta con las manos, golpeándola al encontrarla (de nuevo) cerrada.

"Sailor Star Fighter."

Seiya volteó a un costado, extrañada. Tanto tiempo sin ser llamada con ése nombre, la tomó con la guardia baja.

"Eh, ¿sí?" Se paró derecha, acomodando su cabello con los dedos, nerviosa. Al menos, hasta reconocer al quien la llamaba.

Era imposible no reconocer al hombre, ahora convertido en casi un anciano. Su cabello lleno de canas, grisáceo, sólo con un mechón en su cabellera que se mantenía azabache. Una identidad que, hace muchos años respetaba y a la vez odiaba con todo su adolescente ser, quien las pisoteó de manera literal, a ella y sus compañeras, antes de ser nombrada como las primeras Sailor Star Light, mandándolas a la tarea de buscar a su Princesa por todo el universo. Quien con mano dura y humillación, vivió presionándola hasta convertirla en la guerrera que era. Lo admitía, le debía mucho. Aun así, no significaba que le diera el gusto de su vida verlo. Dejó descansa las manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones y quebró la cadera, mostrando una sonrisa desinteresada ante el hombre.

"Cuanto tiempo, Sosuke." Saludó sin más, con dos dedos, antes de devolverlos a sus bolsillos.

Una pequeña rabieta, un labio levantado en gesto de molestia. "No sabíamos que vendrías a Kinmoku."

"No se preocupe. Nadie lo sabía, fue una sorpresa para mis hermanas. Además—." Lo miró directo a los ojos, afilando la mirada. "—No tenía idea de que debía anunciarme para venir a mi planeta natal." Sosuke, pasó saliva, Seiya sólo sonrió, más.

"Oh, claro que no. Qué tontería. Su majestad debó haber detectado el brillo de tu semilla."

Seiya lo miró de pies a cabeza, reconociendo ciertos atuendos que, evidentemente, lo mostraban como alguien de rango alto. El General Sosuke Armordius, había dejado de ser General de Tropa Especializada Militar para ser, desde hace unos años, consejero del Rey y la Reyna de Kinmoku-sei. Su ego desde entonces había rebasado los cielos. Poseía ahora un enorme poder, pero no suficiente para tan siquiera intimidar a Seiya.

"Lo sé." Respondió seca.

"Excelente, excelente." Sosuke se tomó la libertad de pasear la vista por el cuerpo de la mujer, inmediatamente haciendo una mueca ante el disgusto. "Su Alteza está ahora ocupada, así que, si gusta, podría refrescarse. Nuestras doncellas con gusto le buscarán algo apropiado para la visita.

Seiya rió incrédula, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una carcajada ruidosa. Se sujetó el estómago, inclinándose y apoyando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla.

"Disculpe, disculpe—no pude evitarlo, es sólo que…" Recobró la compostura, tallando con un dedo sus ojos. "Por un momento pensé que insinuaba que mi atuendo no era presentable."

"Pues…" Le volvió a mirar de arriba abajo.

"Esto es ropa proveniente de mi nuevo Planeta Hogar. Disculpe si a usted no lo ve como algo decente." Y sí, no era para nada decente (muy, muy simple quizá. Tampoco era como si se quisiera realmente vestir para la ocasión). Nada muy extravagante, siquiera, sólo unos pantalones de mezclilla ajustados rojos, botas altas, blusa y chaqueta en negro. "Me siento ofendida." Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo un exagerado puchero. Después la cambió a una sonrisa, una muy socarrona. "También siento que me está tratando como una igual. No sabía de mi llegada, pero eso era en un principio. Ahora estoy aquí, parada junto a la puerta de Su Majestad: Kakyuu y tuve que venir hasta aquí yo sola, en ningún momento noté que alguien se molestara en acudirme o guiarme."

Sosuke levantó una ceja, luego levantó la otra y abrió la boca al darse a la cuenta de lo que ese discurso se refería. De inmediato hizo una leve reverencia ante ella. Pero Seiya no iba a dejar que las cosas se enfriaran. Estaba molesta y por Kami que iba a demostrarlo, sin importar quien sea.

"Me pregunto, qué diría Su Majestad al enterarse que su fiel Consejero trata a la heroína que la trajo de vuelta al planeta, quien en poco tiempo comenzará a gobernar su propio planea, junto con su sistema solar entero y además—" Mentiras, dulces mentiras que endulzaban los labios de Seiya.

"Si, discúlpeme." Interrumpió. "En seguida hare que la atiendan." Seiya le sonrió, nuevamente, levantando el mentón para verlo desde arriba. El Concejal gruñó por lo bajo.

"No será necesario. Ya vinieron a recibirme."

Sosuke se volteó en el justo momento en el que Seiya le dirigió con el dedo. Encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Kakyuu. Siendo ayudada a caminar por un par de doncellas. Se arrodilló en el suelo, reverenciando fervientemente. La guerrera veterana estaba que reventaba de risa.

"Fighter, cuánto tiempo. Es un gusto volver a verte." La mujer se soltó de sus ayudantes, pasando sin interés al lado de su consejero y abrazó a su ex – guerrera, estrechándola fuertemente. Seiya sólo gruñó ante el acto.

"Es bueno verla de nuevo, Su Majestad." No correspondió. Ni siquiera un intento por sostenerla al sentir su vientre contra el suyo.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"A decir verdad, sí." Con un paso hacia atrás, se liberó de la pelirroja, asegurándose de no detenerse hasta mantener una distancia prudente entre ambas. Cruzando los brazos como barrera de cualquier indicio de un nuevo abrazo. Kakyuu juntó sus manos, preocupada. Le dio la orden a los sobrantes de retirada, para evitar molestias. Aun así, Seiya no bajó o suavizó su semblante.

"Entremos a mi habitación, así tendremos más privacidad." La invitó a pasar, con un ademán de su cabeza.

"Preferiría que no, Su Majestad. No sería conveniente, teniendo en cuenta que usted está casada y yo comprometida. Las cosas se podrían mal interpretar." A Kakyuu le brillaron los ojos, extrañada de tan repentino cambio de humor por parte de su guerrera pionera.

"Haré que nos preparen una sala."

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0)

Años atrás, cuando ellas tenían una relación prácticamente formal, los resultados hubiesen sido distintos. Se habrían abrazado al segundo de verse, los besos no hubieran cesado nunca y la plática habría encaminado a la cama, entre risas. Las cosas habían sido tan lindas y fáciles entre ellas. Pero ahora, una enorme pared invisible las separaba. Kakyuu no encontraba la manera de siquiera hacerla, por lo menos, bajar esos hombros tensos en enojo. Enojo que no lograba comprender. Ni siquiera le permitía cruzar mirada por más de tres segundos, siempre desviaba los ojos y la peliroja sólo se permitía contemplar como su citadora, jugueteaba con una galleta entre sus labios hasta comérsela, así hasta acabar con medio plato, los nervios le ganaron. Carraspeó con la garganta, y fue cuando la ex soldado, al fin la miró a los ojos.

"¿Llegaste sin ningún problema?" Se atrevió a preguntar, rompiendo con la silenciosa armonía de la habitación. Seiya elevó sus cejas como respuesta.

"Por supuesto. Usagi me ha traído con su poder. Imposible el tener inconvenientes." Orgullosa, muy orgullosa, levantó la taza de té, bebiendo a fuerzas. El té (caliente, al menos) nunca ha sido su bebida predilecta.

"Oh." No era lo que esperaba, pero al menos ya le había dirigido la palabra. "La Tierra resultó ser un hogar acogedor para ti, ¿no es así?"

"Sí. Es grandioso. Sus costumbres son tan singulares y se disfrutan tanto. De hecho, es algo que me gustaría compartir—de nuevo con mis hermanas."

"¿A qué te refieres, Fighter?" Subió un poco el tono de voz.

Seiya, con toda la naturalidad del mundo clavó la mirada en el vientre de Kayuu, notando su avanzado embarazo, sin perder detalle de como la soberana paseaba sus manos, acariciando suavemente.

"Se han cumplido seis meses ya, ¿verdad?" Se levantó, rodeando la mesa y acercándosele, poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo, prestando atención al abultado vientre, acariciando con la palma entera. "Todos en el planeta esperan el día en el que nazca el heredero, todos están tan felices; el Rey en especial."

"En realidad, el Rey se sorprendió mucho con la noticia. Piensa que aún es muy pronto." Seiya frunció su entrecejo. "Pero, sí, por supuesto que está feliz." Se apresuró a responder. "La noticia es algo que nos alegra a todos." La morena se levantó, apartando la mano cuando vio que a Reyna tenía intenciones de tomarla.

"No dudo que esté feliz. De hecho también hay varias personas que se encuentran más que feliz por ello." Le dio la espalda, caminando varios pasos para posar las manos sobre el vitral del ventanal, encontrando la vista hermosa. "Su Majestad, ¿recuerda cómo solíamos ser hace años? Me refiero a nosotras dos."

"¿Eh?"

"Nosotras la amamos, Su Majestad. No dudaríamos en dar la vida por usted si la situación así lo ameritara." Kakyuu, más confundida aún, asintió.

"Yo lo sé, Fighter—"

"Por favor, llámeme Seiya. Estoy de civil. Y yo ya no soy parte de este Reino."

"Se…iya…" Ahora que recordaba, nunca la había llamado con su nombre de pila, más que una sola y única vez: el día que se conocieron.

"Por mucho tiempo nosotras estuvimos juntas, compartiendo todo, me ofreció un lugar muy deseado y codiciado por tantas personas." Apretó los dedos, presionándolos contra el cristal, haciéndolo crujir. "¿Si lo recuerda?"

"Por supuesto. Fueron días tan felices."

"Sí que lo fueron. ¿Y cuánto tiempo permanecimos juntas…?"

"Poco más de un año, me parece. Creo que hubiéramos cumplido los dos si Galaxia no hubiese atacado el planeta."

"Casi dos años. ¡Vaya!" Respiró, tan fuerte que Kakyuu escuchó como el eco rebotaba en las paredes. "¿Me habría dado un lugar junto a usted en el trono? ¿Con todo el poder que tiene, lo habría permitido?"

"No entiendo por qué tantas preguntas con nuestro pasado." Seiya se dio la vuelta, suplicando con la mirada por una respuesta. "Yo… Sí. Tú lugar a mi lado iba a permanecer, y si se hubiese podido, llevada a mayores." Le sonrió, un ligero tono rojizo apareciendo en sus mejillas. "Verás, mi amor por ti era inmenso—"

"!¿Entonces por qué con Yaten no lo hizo!?" A grandes pasos se le acercó, asustándola hasta el punto de enterrarse contra el respaldo de la silla, instintivamente colocando las manos sobre su vientre. Seiya la tomó de los hombros, apretando. "Yaten también la ama y estuvieron juntas por mucho más tiempo y después, la botó, ¡sin más!"

A Kakyuu una ventana se le fue abierta, invitándola a comprender a la perfección el enfado de su Sailor favorita y a digerir más rápidamente el por qué desde que se casó las visitas habían cesado. En la boda, ella se había negado rotundamente en ser dama de honor, poniendo de excusa que ese puesto ya no debía dársele por ya no vivir en el planeta. En ese momento, aunque la respetó, le pareció absurda. Ahora, la entendía completamente.

Cariño se había ido. Amor, ni se diga. Dejándolo únicamente en la decencia que cabía, Respeto, un leve respeto, de ese que se tiene de un Rey a otro, claro.

"Pensé que rectificaría las cosas y cambiaría de opinión, dándole el lugar—que Yaten merece" La soltó.

"No lo comprendes."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? Está todo muy claro."

"No. Seiya, por favor no compares el amor que sentí por ti, con el que sentí alguna vez por Sailor Star Healer. Ni siquiera con el que siento por mi esposo. Son completamente distintos."

Fue desarmada. Cualquier respuesta que se le había ocurrido para esta plática (por que sí, la había ensayado muchas veces en su cabeza durante el camino hacia el planeta) se había ido por el excusado.

"Tú fuiste mi primer amor y aunque estuvimos relativamente poco tiempo juntas, fue el suficiente para tomar decisiones a largo plazo, para ambas. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó para que me olvidaras y te enamoraras de Usagi Tsukino?

"Eso…"

Desarmada y ahora de rodillas. En definitiva, por su cabeza nunca pasó que esto diera tal clase de vuelta. Rascó su nuca, jalando la coleta en el proceso, recordando las veces que soñó a kakyuu, tomadas de la mano, besándose y después, colisión contra la tierra al ver la forma de kakyuu cambiar por la de Odango, sonriente. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a pasarle eso? No estaba segura, sólo pasó. Sacudió su cabeza, retomando compostura. Inútil, volvió a hacerlo y esta vez la presión de sus dedos contra sus sienes ayudó a que diera resultado. Debía mantenerse fría, esto no se trataba de su vieja relación. Se trataba de Yaten y su felicidad con la Reyna.

_Yaten… _

_Kakyuu… _

¿Podría ser que, de alguna forma, Kakyuu se haya sentido de la misma manera en la que Yaten se siente ahora? Yaten siempre estuvo ahí, mucho más que Taiki. Sus palabras de aliento, insultando a todo y todos, pero eran alentadoras para la Reyna.

¡Eso es!: Consuelo. Siempre estar ahí para ella, la seguridad de que la encontraría parada a su izquierda, un hombro sobre el cual poder llorar. Eso era la Senshi para la Reyna. Un soporte incansable. A sabiendas que estaba enamorada y que el enamoramiento conllevaba al ablandamiento de su corazón. ¿Acaso era tan cruel cómo para jugar así con ella, durante tantos años?

"La quise mucho. Aprecio cada detalle que hizo por mí. Sé que nadie será como ella. Pero también, sé que nadie será como tú. Discúlpame." De qué manera tan sencilla salían tan crueles palabras de esos hermosos labios en rojo. Los años no le habían hecho ningún bien. De inmediato la aborreció.

"¿Por qué no le dijo nada?" Con fuerza, el poder de Sailor Star Fighter estaba brotando, fuera de su control.

"¿Qué le iba a decir, qué no supiera ya? Yo no le pedía que se quedara a mi lado, ella estaba ahí por que quería."

"¿Y las noches que pasaban juntas? Cuando estaba soltera, bien, eso es completamente válido. Pero, ¿y cuando comenzó su relación con el Rey? Usted y el Rey tienen años estando juntos, aun así, dejaba que Yaten se colara en su cama cuando el Señor no estaba." Rió, llenándose de nervios. Su magia activándose y desactivándose conforme las respiraciones se hacían más irregulares. "En la Tierra a eso se le llama ´tener un amante´. Normalmente suelen ser mejores en el sexo que las parejas oficiales. Sí, eso debe ser."

Kakyuu se levantó, indignada. Usando magia para que una oleada de viento le revolviera el cabello a ambas.

"No te atrevas a hablarme así. ¡Soy la Reyna de este planeta! ¡Soy _tú_ Reyna!"

Seiya recuperó cordura, el azul de sus ojos destellando.

"Devuélvamela."

Una simple orden dicha suavemente, acariciando los oídos de Kayuu. Era obvio que la situación con la alvina se había salido de control y no sabía cómo frenarla. Seiya le daba, de manera tan llana, una salida. Servida en bandeja de plata.

"Deje que de una maldita vez sea feliz. Estando aquí, eso no le pasará nunca."

La Reyna tomó asiento de nuevo, acomodando su cabello, pasando los dedos una y otra vez por uno de sus mechones rojizos, que, gracias a la luz del atardecer, brillaban haciéndole honor a su nombre.

"Está bien."

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

"¿No llevarás nada más?" Taiki doblaba pequeñas prendas, entregándoselas a Yaten para empacarlas.

La nombrada le dio un último vistazo a lo empacado, contando cada cosa que llevaba, en su mayoría, ropa interior. Los atuendos Kinmkusianos no iban a ser bien vistos en la Tierra, así que optó por ni siquiera sacarlos del closet. De su boca salió un pesado suspiro, siendo aminorado por el hombro apoyador de Taiki, le sonreía de manera fresca, con una seguridad renovada. Yaten no tardó en hacer lo mismo, pero después un gesto fugaz frunció sus labios.

"¿Qué sucede?" Yaten negó con la cabeza.

"Nada, nada. Son tonterías."

"No. Dime. Por favor."

"Umm… ¿Y, si—por alguna razón, me arrepiento y quiero regresar?" ¿Y si resultaba demasiado cobarde? Arrepentirse estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. "No soy tan fuerte en mis decisiones."

Y era cierto, Taiki sabía que, aunque la decisión estaba tomada, Yaten aún sufría un enamoramiento terrible por la Reyna y por lo que sabía de la gente enamorada, no importaba qué, se hacían mil y una idioteces por la persona que se amaba. Un ejemplo eran estos casi ocho años de estar como perro faldero, cumpliendo caprichos y demandas que no la llevaban a ningún lado. De flaquear, Kakyuu muy posiblemente la aceptaría de nuevo, no era una mentira que gozaba y se había acostumbrado a la incondicional atención que la Senshi le daba, tener la oportunidad de recuperarlo no se iba a pensar dos veces.

"Nosotras te ayudaremos. Te indicaremos mirar en la dirección correcta."

"Y te pondremos arneses con visera al frente, de esos que les ponen a los caballos terrestres para que no se distraigan en el camino." Seiya hizo su aparición en la habitación. Sosteniendo entre sus manos algo para comer, lo más parecido a un Sandwich que pudo prepararse. Se acercó a sus amigas y le ofreció uno extra a Yaten y a Taiki una mordida del suyo. Increíblemente lo aceptaron. "¿Sólo una maleta?" Yaten asintió. "Vaya, esperaba que te llevaras medio palacio." La servilleta que acompañaba al sándwich le dio en la cabeza, arrugada y usada como proyectil a un metro de distancia. Seiya ya la sentía más como ella misma. Sonrió. "¿Y dónde está la tuya?" Voleó a ver a Taiki.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Dónde está tú maleta? Vendrás con nosotras también."

"Pero—"

"No te voy a dejar aquí sola a aguantar el embarazo de Kakyuu. Se acercan los peores meses y no quiero que te hagas responsable de eso. Para eso tiene a su esposo." Le dio una mordida a su bocadillo, ignorando las cejas elevadas de la castaña. "Anda, anda. Ya tienes autorización."

"Tengo responsabilidades aquí. Responsabilidades que no pueden ser dejadas así nada más."

"Sí, sí, sí." Se metió el resto de lo que quedaba del sándwich a la boca, después colocó las manos en los hombros de Taiki. "Escucha, en la Tierra hay un puesto para ti en una Universidad, enseñando Ciencias Astronómicas, el nivel que quieras enseñar, tú decides. Sólo debes presentarte, dar una ligera entrevista y listo. Serás maestra.

"No tengo papeles terrestres."

"Eso es lo de menos. Ami Mizuno me dijo que eso se arregla fácil. Además, estoy segura que enseñar en una Universidad será más divertido que… ¿qué es lo que haces aquí…?

"Soy mediadora en discusiones reales."

"Si… ¡Será más divertido que eso! Así que, anda." La obligó a dar media vuelta y comenzó a dar ligeros aplausos. "Empaca tus cosas, ropa, cepillo de dientes, osito de peluche; todo lo necesario." Taiki no tuvo de otra que obedecer, con un puchero en sus labios. "Además, Mamoru es un completo desastre en esas cosas, le vendría bien algo de ayuda. ¡Mira! Otro puesto ya en la bolsa, y ni siquiera has pisado Japón."

"Eres una pesada." Salió de la habitación, con una nada disimulada sonrisa.

Un golpe certero, directo en el nervio del brazo, fue regalado por el puño de Yaten. Seiya, instintivamente llevó la mano al área afectada, sobando. Hizo una mueca.

"Ya me acordé de esos arneses que dices. Solo a ti se te ocurre."

Seiya soltó una enorme carcajada. Caminando en dirección al balcón mientras Yaten seguía dándole pequeños golpesitos en los hombros. Cuando su cadera chocó contra el barandal, se permitió cargarla de la cintura, engrandeciendo su sonrisa al sentir cómo se le aferraba al cuello. Estaba feliz de que al fin la sitiera un poco más familiar. La sentía de vuelta, por lo menos un poco. Yaten se tomó un momento antes de separarla con la mano y hacer que la bajara, hacía demasiado que no sentía un calor así de agradable, ni siquiera se molestó en disimular la pequeña sonrisa que torcía sus labios.

"Oye…"

"¿Si?

"Contéstame algo, ¿quieres?" Seiya asintió, recargándose en el barandal con los codos, no despegando la vista de ella. "Durante mucho tiempo los asuntos de la Tierra no me importaban, pero… ya que volveré allí, hay algo que no termino de entender."

"Dime."

"El tiempo que tienen juntas, Usagui y tú, las responsabilidades tan grandes que tienen. Taiki me dijo de tu nuevo nombramiento gracias a tu compromiso. Pero, a lo que tengo entendido, Usagi ya no tiene poder sobre la tierra desde que ella y Mamoru terminaron." Yaten tomó lugar a su lado, dejándose llevar cuando Seiya la rodeó por el cuello con el brazo. "¿Por qué el brillo de Sailor Moon sobre pasa el de Tuxedo Kamen en la Tierra?"

"Pues…" Se tomó un momento.

"El cristal de Plata es más poderoso que el de Oro. Fácilmente puede sentirse hasta acá."

"Es una historia algo complicada. "Um… Para empezar, Odango siempre será princesa por el hecho de ser Sailor Moon. Y está –en parte, a cargo de la tierra por que Mamoru así se lo permitió. Y claro que el cristal de Plata es más poderoso. Tuxedo Kamen no podría jamás contra Sailor Moon, sin la ayuda de su guardia real y su estúpido caballo con alas." Se burló, sin siquiera poder evitarlo. Yaten ignoró por completa esa última parte.

"¿Cómo?"

"Umm… No te haré el cuento largo. Sé que te aburres fácil." Sonrió "Usagi y yo estamos a pocos meses de cumplir una década estando juntas. Sí, todos saben eso, pero, en todo ese tiempo, Mamoru no ha si quiera intentado buscar una compañera. Tuvo algo con una de las Outer Senshi, me parece, pero no duró demasiado." Y ni siquiera fue tomado como algo serio y que lástima, la guardiana de las puertas del tiempo parecía realmente enamorada.

Seiya imaginaba que Mamoru se había cerrado emocionalmente y no era para menos, a ella misma le había sucedido justo al regresar a Kinmuku después de que Galaxia fue derrotada. Sabía cómo se sentía. Y, viendo pasear a la que alguna vez se convertiría en su esposa, de la mano de otra persona frente a sus narices, no sería para él la sensación específicamente más bonita del universo. El joven Chiba amaba a Usagi Tsukino o alguna vez lo hizo, estaba segura, pero nunca supo cómo realmente demostrárselo, más allá de un anillo barato y un beso a secas. Tonto, se privó solo del corazón más cálido y lleno de amor de todo el maldito universo.

"Así que, sin un Tokio de Crista a la vuelta de la esquina, la esperanza de un heredero era cada vez más lejano..."

A pesar de que Usagi siempre quiso una vida normal sin la carga de ser Reyna, Mamoru se encargó, suciamente, de volver a poner ese pesado peso en sus hombros de nuevo.

"Mamoru jugó con el amor que Odango tiene con el planeta Tierra y la hizo jurar que se haría cargo del reinado si él fallaba. A como van las cosas, la Reyna Usagi cada vez está más cerca. No estoy segura si el nombramiento como Serenity se avecine. Esos detalles me asustan." Soltó a Yaten. Por un segundo tristeza invadió su rostro, pero la rechazó tallando sus ojos con el antebrazo. "Idiota de él, yo vengo en el paquete y si llegamos a tal pedestal, no permitiré que Mamoru la llene con sus tontas ideas pasadas de moda."

"¿Y Usagi nunca se reusó?"

"Con Mamoru pidiéndole tal favor, ¿cómo hacerlo? Aún siente un enorme cariñó por él y de verdad ama el planeta, nunca lo dejaría sin protección y yo jamás voy a contradecirla en una decisión así. Sólo la apoyaré en lo que pueda. Aunque no tenga ni idea del cómo."

"Al parecer, nos encanta meternos en éste tipo de problemas…"

"Vaya que sí."

Al horizonte, el rojizo sol de Kinmoku se despedía dando un hermoso espectáculo de rosas, naranjas y violetas. Por un tiempo, Seiya había olvidado los atardeceres de su planeta natal y el cómo había deseado más de medio millar de veces que Odango los compartiera con ella.

"Nos iremos mañana, supongo." Retrocedió, hasta dar media vuelta y entra a la habitación, Seiya la siguió sentándose en la cama junto con ella. "¿Nos llevarás tú?

"Así es. Pero si quieres irte ya, puedo comenzar a concentrar energía."

"No, no." La frenó. "No me puedo ir así nada más. Tengo cosas que hacer."

"Oh."

"De hecho, esta es _su_ hora de merendar."

"¡Oh! Ya veo. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?"

"No. Espérame aquí, hazle compañía a Taiki. Yo volveré en un rato, si me va bien."

Seiya asintió, encaminándola a la puerta de la habitación. Antes de que el umbral fuera cruzado, la sujetó en un fuerte abrazo, uno que Yaten jamás se esperó. Ante su obvia reacción de sorpresa, sus manos se plantaron, resbaladizas sobre el cuero de la chaqueta desgastada, no sabiendo que hacer. Finalmente la soltó y, dándole un plus, Seiya le regaló un suave beso en la frente. Un gesto tan lindo como extraño.

"Son de parte de Usagi. Dije que te los daría en cuanto comieras. Bien, yo cumplí."

No, claro que Yaten no estaba sonrojada. ¡Patrañas!

Se acomodó el cabello, la ropa e incluso aclaró su garganta. Cualquier cosa con tal de disimular.

"Tonta."

Lo más rápido que sus pies temblorosos se lo permitieron salió allí, con un enorme mechón plateado ondeando al doblar en el pasillo. Seiya sonrió aún más, satisfecha. Esperaba más reclamos, pero fue más que suficiente.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, sólo un segundo, para llamar su atención. Taiki cargaba una maleta en su mano y en el hombro una mochila pequeña de viaje. También estaba lista.

"Sólo nos falta esperar."

"Pero no hay que hacerlo despiertas. No será algo rápido, ni mucho menos sencillo."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero Kakyuu me prometió que la dejaría ir. Ya sabía que Yaten iría a su habitación hoy."

"Si, para Kakyuu el punto ya está dicho. Pero para Yaten—"

"Confiemos un poco más en ella, ¿sí? Demonios, Taiki. Me recuerdas cuando las Animalmates descubrieron que Usagi tenía el Cristal de Plata y no la dejaban hacer nada sin supervisión. ¿Sabías que ni siquiera podía ir a orinar sola? Relájate un poco y despreocúpate."

"Lo siento."

"Yaten es la persona más ególatra que conozco. Tomó un tiempo, pero volvió. Lo sé." Se deshizo de su chaqueta, lanzándola al respaldo de una silla, se quitó el cinturón y al sentarse sobre la cama, prosiguió con las botas, abriendo una por una las pequeñas hebillas que las aseguraban de manera anatómica a sus piernas, sintiendo alivio, moviendo sus dedos hasta hacerlos chasquear. . "Estoy muy cansada y mañana hay un largo viaje que hacer. Ven." Palmeó el colchón. "Hoy dormiremos temprano."

"Es la cama de Yaten."

"¿Y qué? Estoy segura que no se molestará."

"No tienes idea de lo celosa que se ha vuelto de su espacio. No se compara a años atrás Si nos ve aquí, no sé cómo reaccione."

"¡No se va a molestar!" Afirmó. "Además, no voy a dormir sola, no lo he hecho en años." Taiki siguió parada frente a ella, guardando distancia. Seiya se levantó, capturando una de sus muñecas y comenzando una mini pelea de fuerza con ella, entre jalones y empujones. Hasta que jugó sucio y le metió un pie, sacándola de balance y tumbándola sobre la cama. Cargó y terminó de subir sus piernas al colchón, envolviéndola como embutido con las cobijas. Taiki se rindió y se encargó de taparse hasta la nariz con la sábana, cubriendo su vergüenza. "Eso es." Se apoderó de en medio, estirando y relajándose. Y como si la humillación no hubiese sido suficiente, le palmeó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente antes de acomodarse para dormir. "Buenas noches." Taiki estaba que se moría.

"Aún es temprano."

"Dije buenas noches. Que descanses."

Un grito de animal herido habría hecho menos estruendo que el suspiro que dejó escapar.

Ya eran dos las veces que Taiki la obedecía sin poner replicas. En el pasado, ni siquiera en batalla eso hubiese cruzado por su mente. La verdadera líder siempre fue ella, la de las ordenes y en más de una ocasión, la de las decisiones difíciles. Seiya, era la más fuerte, sí, pero en esos casos siempre le faltó el carácter que una líder de guerra necesitaba. Ahora, a pesar de su retiro no oficial, el llamarla líder nunca—jamás lo sintió con tanto orgullo. La tierra sería de nuevo un lugar interesante donde vivir, si es que ella llegaba a estar al mando.

(-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-)

La puerta nunca la había visto tan enorme. Tampoco se había sentido tan pesada. Abrirla fue una tarea sumamente difícil. El rechinido agudo alertó a la dueña de la habitación, pero no se inmutó en moverse; continuó, tranquila, cepillando su cabello, alumbrada por una delicada y hermosa lámpara de tocador, resaltando su piel blanca de manera brillante. Se veía hermosa.

Con cautela, se permitió entrar, dando ligeros pasos hasta llegar, donde fue recibida con un abrazo, justo como cada vez que entraba ahí.

"Es temprano. Aun no te esperaba." Kakyuu la soltó.

Una de las manos de la soberana se aferró al antebrazo de Yaten, fuerte, mientras se inclinaba quejosa por su vientre. Yaten usó toda su fuerza para que el equilibrio de ambas no se perdiera, la soportó, asustada. Lentas fueron hasta dar contra la cama.

"Kakyuu, ¿está bien? ¿Qué pasa?" La ayudó a sentarse, arrodillándose frente a ella.

"Nada, es solo… el bebé está pateando más fuerte de lo normal."

"¿Quiere que busque ayuda?"

"No, no. Es una pequeñez. No vale la pena alertar a nadie por esto."

"Pero—"

"Mirate. Te ves tan hermosa cuando te preocupas." Las manos de la Reyna del planeta del fuego se plantaron en las mejillas de la Star Senshi, acariciando suavemente sobre sus pómulos, logrando de manera inmediata que se calmara. "Hace mucho que no te veía con esa ropa puesta." Yaten, inmediatamente se dio un vistazo.

"Oh—sí. Es lo único terrestre que conservé." Se palmeó la chaqueta, notándola muy apretada, a pesar de estar en su forma de mujer. "El tiempo no pasa en balde, me queda muy pequeño ya."

Kakyuu la soltó, apreciando los puntos más ceñidos del traje contra su cuerpo, el busto dominando por completo. La ligera sonrisa no pudo pasar desapercibida.

"Decidiste irte."

"Si…"

"Fighter ha adquirido un excelente don de la palabra durante este tiempo, pudo convencerte. La diplomacia le ha dado carácter."

"Por favor, no crea que esto fue una decisión fácil para mí. Aún hay un debate enorme dentro de mi mente."

"Según Fighter, ya estabas segura."

"¡No! Todavía no."

Se abalanzó sobre ella, hundiendo enteramente el rostro sobre su pecho, respirando profundamente y aguantando con todas las ganas el llorar. Kakyuu la recibió gustosa, con una media sonrisa alterando sus aterciopelados labios pálidos y sin maquillaje, no perdiendo el tiempo al acariciar su espalda e introducir los dedos debajo de la azulada tela. Muy lentamente, las posiciones de sus cuerpos cambiaban hasta acomodarse sobre la mullida cama, rozándose y creando fricción poco, Yaten cayó a la cuenta de la situación cuando Kakyuu estaba sentada sobre su cadera, haciendo un ligero vaivén, mientras acariciaba suavemente sus pechos.

Tan natural para ella era hacerlo que no notó cuando la alvina se pasó las manos por el rostro, avergonzada. Y, siguió sin notarlo o, quizá lo ignoró, por que atrapó sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza, comenzando a besarla, increíblemente, de manera dulce y pasiva. Eso hizo que Yaten sólo enrojeciera más, sintiéndose completamente incómoda.

El beso se rompió, líneas de saliva manchando sus mentones.

"Kakyuu… Ya no podemos seguir haciendo esto. No es correcto."

Kakyuu levantó el rostro, quedándose a escasos centímetros, casi sus narices rozando. Otra sonrisa apareció.

"¿De qué hablas? Quiero darle a mi Sailor favorita una despedida que merece."

_Sailor favrota…_

Algo crujió dentro de ella y de ahí salió a borbotones una intensa cruda mental. Todo dolió.

"Esto no es justo, Su Majestad. No lo es para mí, ni mucho menos para el Rey." Se levantó, con uno de sus brazos apartó a la Soberana, huyendo de ella, sentándose y sosteniendo su cabeza, de nuevo quería llorar, y mucho. "Nos está haciendo un mal terrible, no lo merecemos." Y con `_merecemos_`, se refirió a su esposo, kakyuu lo captó enseguida. "Lo único que hemos hecho es amarla y parce que no le importa."

"No digas esa clase de tonterías. Por supuesto que te amo—"

"—No es cierto." Comenzó a quebrarse, a su corazón ganándole a su mente. "No es cierto… Si así fuese, no estaría escurriéndome a mitad de la noche para verla. Seiya tiene tanta razón."

Al sentir como las manos de kakyuu se aferraban a sus caderas se puso de pie, escurriéndose violentamente, agitando los brazos, haciendo todo lo posible para romper contacto con ella. Kakyuu no se molestó siquiera en levantarse, se entretuvo más viéndola respirar forzosamente, abrazándose a sí misma, clavándose las uñas en los hombros. Sus ojos estaban asustados, pero firmes.

"Las primeras veces no me molestaba, de hecho era divertido. Me emocionaba el huir de su cuarto, pensando que en unas cuantas horas nos reencontraríamos y todo iniciaría de nuevo, pero muchas veces me dejaba plantada esperando. Había ocasiones en las que me quedaba hasta tarde en el jardín, viendo por su ventana hasta que apaga las luces, olvidando por completo nuestro compromiso."

Kakyuu se acomodó, escuchando. Sabiendo que tenía bastante por decir. El que no dijera nada y adoptara una posición tan despreocupada sólo hizo enfadar más a Yaten. Sí que tenía mucho que decir ahora.

"Más de una ocasión, sus guardias me encontraron, me desconocieron y me apuntaron con sus armas. A mí. ¡Simples soldados amenazándome como si fuera cualquier persona! ¿Tiene idea de lo humillante que fue?" El descontrol la venció, cayendo sobre sus rodillas. "Lo peor de todo es que hacía lo posible por no verle el lado malo. Incluso pensaba que pasaba por mi culpa, al no ser cuidadosa. ¡Maldita sea! Y ahora, sólo puedo pensar en su esposo."

El Rey. Gobernante de Kinmoku-sei, había estado siendo engañado por una persona que decía amarlo, que se casó con él, que esperaba a su hijo. Pobre hombre. Siempre tan bueno y amable con ella, con ambas al verlas juntas, sentadas y casi tomadas de la mano, en el trono. Lo sabía. Siempre lo supo y nunca puso réplica, al contrario, respetaba el espacio de ambas y con una sonrisa se retiraba para volver más tarde, cuando la habitación apestaba a sexo. Nunca jamás dijo nada. Y Kakyuu, como si lo obvio no estuviese presente, se atrevía a recibirlo con un beso, echando a la Senshi de la habitación y comenzando de nuevo, como si no hubiese tenido suficiente.

Qué vergüenza sentía de sí misma ahora. Se dio un vistazo y se sintió sucia y usada. Otro baño no vendría mal ahora.

"¿Desde cuándo el Rey lo sabía?" Se sintió ignorada y ardió. "! ¿Desde cuándo el Rey lo sabe, Kakyuu?!

La roja mirada se le clavó directamente a la suya. De pronto la cabeza de Yaten comenzó a doler, a palpitar velozmente, no dejándola respirar o siquiera volver a abrir sus ojos. Las manos aferradas a su coronilla no sirviendo de nada. Un chillido de dolor se le escapó de los labios. Un gruñido, tratando de recuperar control.

"Siempre lo supo. Desde el instante en el que nos vio salir de la habitación, supo que había algo." Como apacigüe de su dolor, Kakyuu colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, usando la misma energía que la lastimaba, para detenerlo. El castigo había parado.

Ahora, no podía estar más confundida. Años estuvo escondiéndose. Esforzándose para no ser descubierta y no causar problemas. Todo eso había sido inútil.

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

Esta vez, Kakyuu se tomó un tiempo para contestar. Se tomó tanto tiempo que aprovechó para sentarse en su tocador, revisando su rostro en el espejo, limpiándolo. Como si no le importara lo demás.

"Discúlpame por favor, Healer. Lamento este dolor que estás sintiendo. No era mi intensión que te enamoraras, nunca creí que este juego llegara tan lejos."

"¿Juego? ¿Era un juego para usted?" Deseó ese dolor de nuevo. Lo deseó aún más cuando Kakyuu, a través del espejo asintió.

"Mi esposo jamás ha tenido inconveniente, porque sabe que no eres una amenaza. Por eso, te pido disculpas. No contaba con tu corazón emblandecido."

Si las miradas pudiesen asesinar, la de Yaten habría descuartizado y después enterrado a Kakyuu. No estaba triste, ya no. Ahora lo que sentía era una ira inmensa. ´Corazón emblandecido´, ya iba a ver quién tenía un corazón emblandecido. Con toda fuerza, su pie se clavó sobre el suelo, dándole a todo su cuerpo el impulso necesario para ponerse de pie. Sus manos se convirtieron en puño, ardiendo cuando por entre sus dedos el líquido carmín se asomaba.

Entre destellos, con cada paso que daba, por su mente pequeños recuerdos se colaban. La risa de Kakyuu, sus manos juntas, las tardes de té, incluso, las noches donde hacían el amor. Todo eso usado como motor y por sobre todo, como freno, para no estrangularla al tenerla a escasos centímetros.

"Entonces, todas las veces que me dijo que me amaba, eran mentira." No era pregunta, sino una afirmación que necesitaba recalcarse.

Otro silencio.

"Amo tu coraje, tu fuerza, tus celos que, más de una ocasión me divirtieron y animaron en momentos pesados. Tu vitalidad de todos los días y sólo los ojos antiguos de Kinmoku saben lo mucho que llegué a amar tu vigor interminable, inalcanzable y, la mayoría de las veces, insaciable." El cepillo paseó por sus rojizas cerdas, destellando, de nuevo, ignorando el ambiente pesado que la rodeaba. "Pero, últimamente, a pesar de que casi nada de eso en ti ha disminuido, supongo que la incompatibilidad entre nosotras se ha hecho más grande, al punto de marcar una línea enorme. Y no se puede ignorar." Qué sutil forma de asegurarle las palabras.

"Habla como si eso fuese caso de muchos años, pero no. Da la casualidad, que, desde que supo de su embarazo, me ha tratado como una verdadera escoria. Me refiero a más de lo que cabía como _normal_."

La defensa no se hizo esperar, no esperaba menos.

"Por supuesto que sí. Es tan obvio, por favor, velo. Tendré un hijo, marca el final perfecto para este juego absurdo. Mi tiempo de recreación se terminó."

"—_Estoy embarazada, tengo dos semanas, ¿no es eso hermoso? _Si no mal recuerdo, esas fueron las palabras que usó para darme la noticia. Incluso se vio más ilusionada a mi lado que junto al Rey al decirle. "

"Tonterías, ahórratelas. No tienes ni la idea de lo feliz que mi esposo está."

"Puedo ver que comparte su felicidad a kilómetros de aquí—"

Las punzadas de nuevo atacaron su cabeza, esta vez, Yaten se mantuvo de pie, colocando su mano sobre su cabeza. Encaró ahora de manera directa la rojiza mirada titilante de la Soberana, siendo vieja costumbre, con una media sonrisa en sus labios. La combatió, no por nada era Sailor Star Healer. El dolor no podía frenarla por mucho tiempo.

"Como sabes, tu Rey está cumpliendo con deberes que yo, por mi condición, no puedo atender directamente."

"Me miente a mí, le miente a él, por favor, no intente mentirse a usted también. Son casos menores, no era necesario que el Señor viajase, pudo haber mandado a Maker en su lugar o mejor aún, pudo haber mandado llamar a Palacio a los interesados en negociar. La insistencia en el viaje fue muy ardua, varios días demoró para que usted diera autorización y bendición."

Algo, de nuevo, estaba siendo desenterrado. A Kakyuu no le gustaba, ni mucho menos a Yaten, pero, ¿qué se podía perder, ahora que se estaban siendo sinceras? Quizá y ahora, esto se estaba difícil despedida se estaba convirtiendo en un adiós definitivo.

"Es mío, ¿no es así? y el Señor lo sabe."

La habitación pareció teñirse de rojo. Las paredes, el techo y la alfombra parecían como si de ellas brotara sangre, oscureciendo, incluso temblando. Yaten no pudo negar que en su garganta se formó un inmenso nudo a causa del miedo.

"Su esposo lo sospecha, eso explica tantos viajes. Por eso el trato como escoria estos meses. Por supuesto."

"Te equivocas."

"Por favor, Kakyuu. Por el amor que aun siento por usted, por su esposo, por usted misma, diga la verdad."


End file.
